5 Decades Ago
by pencilslol
Summary: Edward Leaves Bella,After bella gets changed,what happens when after 53 years,Edward comes knocking on her door,the second she finds happiness again.But thats not the end,Because after bumping into one cullen,leaves bella in a Twisted Situation


When Edward left me 53 years ago,i thought i was completely broken,well i was but i honestly considered one night,Something Happened,which changed my life completely,forever

FLASBACK

After making dinner for charlie,i bid him goodnight and went to bed,of course i wasnt actually going to sleep,but i needed to do some homeowork before i actually go to bed,when i walk into my bedroom,i see a flash of white,my hopes gather up..._No its not edward,it cant be,he doesnt love me,he obivously Never did.I cant keep seeing him like this,get it together._So i fall down on my bed,hoping to just let all my pain go away right there,and when i get up i'll be fine,but if i was ever expecting a vampire to come into my room,it was sure as hell not the one i saw before me.''Hello, are you?'' the ice cold voice asked me.

''A-Aro?What are you doing h-here?'' But seriously,my last meeting with Aro,the date was set for me to be changed ''Isabella i-''i cut him off,by correcting him.''Please call me Bella'' i smiled sweetly at him and he faked a kind smile at me too ''Well,Bella,i see the cullens are moved away,and havent taking you with them,Correct?'' he raised an eyebrow at me,and as scared as i am,I nodded

''Well,you know too much about the vampire world to let you go so easily,so i have 2 options,End your misery for good,or Change you into one of us?You can come live at the volturi if You Like?We arent as bad as we you ever wished to leave,then we would let you,alot of vampires think we would hold you prisoner,How silly! Anyway,come with me Bella?In the Volturi,You will never have to face this sort of sadness again,So,Join us?'' He Held out a hand,and i looked around my room one last time,Sighed,And took his hand and he pulled me on his back,and i mentally said goodbye to dad...And Forks,although i KNEW i would be back.

END OF FLASHBACK

So here I Am.I left the volturi when i was sure my newborn thirst was over me and i could control myself.I Made alot of friends there,Jane however was like my did everything I Moved out 41 Years Right now i live with my Best Friends Roxy and Mason.I Found Roxy while i was out hunting,she was also hunting,we fought over a mountain I Met in a Music Store in New was playing Guitar And i couldnt help but listen.I Have been living with Roxy for 39 Years and Mason for 6 Brought out of my thoughts By Mason And Roxy tickling each other and laughing.''Aoran,STOP RIGHT NOW!'' Roxy tries to sound angry and imtimidating but its not working out for her,since she is laughing her ass off.''Not Until you give me that 50 bucks! You Promised!''They both laughed,i rolled my pushed him off and stood up.''Hey you guys wanna watch a movie?Or Play Mariokart?'' my head snapped up and so did Masons ''MARIOKART!'' we both and Mason always challenged each other for a good game of mariokart,but it was not in any way a fair game.''You Weirdos!'' Roxy chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

After a good game of playing mariokart and Mason having a tantrum,Roxy set out to go hunting by herself,so thatl eft me and Mason to watch a movie called '_The Notebook'_ ''So Bells,Thumb War?'' i looked at him,and was always the childish One.''Yeah Sure'' we went head to head,put our thumbs together.''Ready Bells?'' Mason Asked,I stared at each other,and looked each other straigh in the were still head to head,but next thing you know,we were wasnt fast,or was Passionate,Lovely and just so...AMAZING! we pulled apart,although we could have stayed like that for eternity,You know,being vampires n all?

''Well that was...Cool'' i nodded as he spoke.''Sure wa-'' of course he kisses me again. ''Ive wanted to do that for 6 years now Bella,i love you,will you be my beautiful,sexy Girlfriend?''my eyes widened but i wrapped my arms around him and smiled ''Yes,Mason.I love you too'' we just sat there,embracing each other when the doorbell rang

''I'll Get it'' Mason got up and went to the door.I froze,as i heard the Velvet Voice that belonged to my EX-Boyfriend,Edward Cullen ''Is Bella Swan Here?I Need to Speak to Her''

After 53 years,you would think he would of gotten himself a life,but nope,here he was,Edward Heartbreaker Cullen,standing on my doorstep,trying to look innocent,but no way am i letting him play the victim,No Fucking Way


End file.
